


Twelve Day of Stray Kids: Stuck in the Hospital on Christmas

by strayemotions



Series: 12 Days of Stray Kids [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Camming, Doctor/Patient, Doctors, Fluff, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minho is Chaotic, No Porn, No Smut, Seo Changbin is Misunderstood, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, doctor/doctor - Freeform, patient/patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayemotions/pseuds/strayemotions
Summary: Simply said: seven gays stuck in the hospital on Christmas. Three different stories.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: 12 Days of Stray Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558330
Kudos: 45





	1. Day 2: Woochan

**Author's Note:**

> Woojin and Chan are coworkers and they barely know each other, but then they both have to work through the holidays.

“What do you mean I can’t leave?”, Woojin yelled at his superior.

“I mean we’re flooded in paperwork and the rest of the residents have patients they’re attending to. So you’re staying until everything is organized.”

“Alone? Sir, that’s not fair. I’ve been here since the morning. I told you weeks earlier I need off this evening for Christmas.”

“Look. Having off on Christmas is a luxury that doctors can’t have when they’re starting out. Also, I never said you would be alone did I? Now, if you’d hurry out my office then maybe you could finish up on time to get home before everyone wakes up and unwraps presents.”

Woojin rolled his eyes and turned on his heel making sure to slam the door behind him. He then got on the elevator and there was a short pale guy there holding a stack of papers that looked too heavy for him. “Do you need help?” The person didn’t respond as if he didn’t hear him. “Hello, I was talking to you.”

“Oh. Uh.. no I’m fine”, they stood in a very uncomfortable silence until the elevator door opened again and a man with a very angular face walked in.

“Ah Woojin-hyung! You won’t believe it, this kid just fainted on me earlier. Oh are you working tonight too?” Woojin nodded in response. “Just a nod. Don’t tell me you’re mad at me. If this about canceling on dinner-”

“Not everything is about you Changbin.”

The elevator dinged open and the pale short boy squeezed past the two with a low, “Excuse me”

The elevator slowly closed back and Changbin dragged his hand through his hair, “Then what is your problem? I’m not an idiot. You don’t answer my calls or texts anymore.”

Woojin scoffed, “Weren’t you the one who ended things with me.”

“I said we needed a break,” he hesitated. “Balancing work and our relationship became difficult, but… that doesn’t mean I wanted you out of my life completely.”

There was a momentary silence before Woojin spoke, “You know when you say let’s take a break that is putting an end to the relationship. Especially, when the next time I see you you’re kissing some girl in the break room.”

“You saw that? I can expla-”

“No. I’m over whatever this thing we have is Changbin. So, just leave me alone.” The elevator dinged open and Woojin walked out not turning back to look at Changbin. He felt drained. Numb. He had been avoiding him successfully since they broke up two months ago. Now all the feelings that he had been suppressing was rising up and he quickly walked into the seemingly empty conference room that was stacked with paperwork. He closed the door behind him and slid to his knees.

“I’m guessing the conversation didn’t go well,” came a voice.

Woojin looked around and upon seeing no one he sighed in defeat, “Oh now I’m hearing things. Perfect.” An equally disappointed sigh came from behind the stacks of paper. “The paper is freaking sighing too”

“There _is_ a person in here”, a swivel chair slid across the floor revealing the same short pale boy from the elevator.

“You!”

“Me”, he did little jazz hands.

“I thought you got off on the last floor.”

“I did. I felt like I would be in the way so I got off and took the stairs.”

“You didn’t have to do that. You were carrying all those papers too.”

He spun around in his chair, “Well it was a serious conversation right?” Woojin didn’t answer. “Who was he?”

“My ex”, Woojin blurted out. “We’d been together for nine months before he told me ‘We should take a break’ That asshole.”

The other guy stood up and walked over to sit next to Woojin. “So how long has it been?”

“A little over two months…”, he paused. “I’ve been avoiding him. I guess I felt seeing him again would destroy me. I even changed my number, but when I saw him today all the feelings I thought I would feel… I didn’t. Now sitting here with you,” his voice cracked. “Heck, I-i don’t even know who you are”, a tear fell and he wiped it quickly. “I’m just sitting here talking to a stranger and I feel more at ease than I’ve felt in a long time.”

“You know it’s okay to cry right?”, he looked at Woojin with concern.

Something about the way he looked at him just made Woojin lose it. The tears just started falling and they wouldn’t stop. “I’m sorry”, Woojin apologized through sobs.

“For what? There’s nothing to apologize to me for”, he let his head rest on the wall behind him and just listened to Woojin let everything out until he felt like it was okay to talk again. “I would say that in time the wounds of the break up will heal, but that’s not true. The wounds will always be there… that hurt, that pain. It’s okay to feel them, but you can’t avoid it or act like it never happened. Those nine months will always be apart of you now you just have to overcome that pain. This feeling you’re feeling now is the first step. Congratulations.”

Woojin looked over and the boy was holding out a handkerchief for him, “Thanks”

“No problem”, he stood up and dusted off his slacks. “Now, are you ready to get to work?”

“Huh?”

“You weren’t told that we have to sort through all this paperwork? Unless it’s another Kim Woojin.”

“I mean I think I remember him saying something about I wouldn’t be doing it alone, but I didn’t know it was going to be you. Ugh, this is embarrassing.”

“Chris”

“What?”

He held out his hand to Woojin who was still on the floor, “My name is Chris. Now, that we’ve met shall we get to work? I want to get home for the holidays. Don’t you?”

Woojin grabbed his hand with a smirk, “Yeah. Let’s get to it."


	2. Day 3: Minsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jisung meet in the ER on Christmas Eve. (patient x patient)

Minho was exhausted. This was not how he planned to spend his Christmas at all and that annoying tapping combined with the throbbing headache Minho had was going to drive him crazy. He hoped that if he sighed loudly enough that the person behind the curtain would stop. However, that didn’t happen. He stood up from his position over the trash can that he had previously been vomiting in then flung open the curtain. “Hey!”

His intention had been to come off aggressive, intimidating enough that the individual would fear him. Only that individual was more handsome than he had imagined. He had a leather jacket on that complimented his ripped jeans and white shirt. His hair was dyed blonde and his ears were littered with piercings. He took out an earbud, “Yeah?” Minho had felt flustered only a handful of times. This was one of them and he was going to blame it on his vulnerability from being sick. He hadn’t realized he was staring until the male waved a hand in front of him. “Can I help you?”

“Feet,” he blurted out of embarrassment.

“Huh?” he looked down at his feet.

“Your feet tapping. I don’t feel very well. Can you stop?”

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t realize I was being loud! Sorry!” he got up to bow apologetically.

“No, you’re okay. It was just the tapping. Thank you,” he was about to close the curtain when he saw the nurse come to check on the other boy.

“Okay Han Jisung, I just wanted to let you know that we are reviewing your scans to make sure everything is good. Then you can go.”

“What about my friend that I came in with?”

She flipped through her clipboard, “Ah yes. I believe he fainted earlier and a doctor is attending to him right now.”

“He fainted?! Is he okay? Can I see him?”

“Don’t worry as soon as we’re done here you can go check on your friend. I’ll be back with the results soon,” she turned to leave.

“Wait, excuse me,” Minho called out to her before she had a chance to walk away.

“Yes, how can I help?”

“Um, I don’t feel nauseous anymore, but I have a headache.”

“Alright I’m gonna bring you some water and an IV that should help you feel better.”

“Thank you,” he told her and the nurse gave a courteous smile before walking away. He rubbed his temples as he went to lay back down. He hadn’t realized he forgot to close the curtain until he found his eyes studying this boy he learned was called Jisung. He was mouthing lyrics while scrolling on his phone. For some reason he was sure that his voice would sound hot if he rapped out loud. “Hey”, he called out to him. Jisung couldn’t hear because his music was turned up too loudly. “Hey Jisung!”, Minho said louder.

Startled Jisung took out his earbud again, “Did you call me?”

“I did.”

“Wha- how did you know my name?”

“The nurse said your name earlier,'' was his reply.

Jisung nodded in understanding, “I see so what did you need from me.”

“I was bored. I wanted to talk.”

“I’m a stranger. What is there for us to talk about?”

“Have you never been on a blind date?” Minho paused. A faint hue of blush rose to Jisung’s cheeks, “Wait that came out wrong. That’s not what I meant because this definitely isn’t a date. I mean like all relationships start out as strangers so… ugh this isn’t sounding any better.”

Jisung laughed and by the gods it was the most heavenly thing Minho had ever heard, “I thought I talked a lot, but you talk so much. Maybe this is how my friends feel.” 

Minho joined him in laughter. The nurse came back with IV and a paper cup of water. She had a smile on her face, “It’s good to hear laughter in this place.”

“We aren’t loud are we?” Minho asked as she prepped his arm to insert the IV.

She shook her head, “No you guys are fine. You know as a nurse with some kind of actual medical degree it probably sounds weird of me to say this, but I believe laughter is the best medicine.” She quietly finished inserting the IV then made her exit.

Minho spoke immediately, “Well, even though we’re strangers I guess there is plenty for us to talk about. For instance, we’re both in the ER on Christmas.”

“That’s true, but my story is kind of embarrassing. How about you go first?”

“So… I got food poisoned,” Minho frowned at the memory. “I don’t think it was on purpose, but my roommate reheated some food that had been in the fridge since Chuseok.”

“Chuseok?! Why was it still in the fridge?”

“We barely have time because we’re both usually so busy. He’s lucky he didn’t eat any since he was showering.”

“Ugh, that’s disgusting. You couldn’t tell?”

“Not at all. I was so hungry and I had just gotten off work.”

Jisung laughed, “Okay, now I can relate to that one.”

“Aha yeah I’m a bartender. I get out late.”

“Ayy I’m a DJ. I get out late too and unfortunately one of the few days I actually get off I’m stuck here,” Jisung sighed. “Then, there’s my friend who also came with me to the ER, probably a worse condition than me, fainted…”

“Can I ask what happened?”

“It’s really dumb. We were gonna have a Christmas party tomorrow, and two of our friends that really like each other are gonna be there. Only it’s really annoying because they act like they don’t and always argue. Anyways short story shorter we decided to put up a mistletoe, but we’re both short. He climbed on my back to put it up then I lost my balance, fell backwards and dropped him into a glass table.”

“Jesus!”

“I know it sounds bad, but his head only cracked the table”

“Good for the table?”

Jisung rolled his eyes at Minho’s sarcasm, “I mean glass wasn’t everywhere so there wasn’t any blood, but he did land on his leg too so that might be bad…”

“So, in conclusion. You’re worried about your friend?” Minho pried.

“I mean of course”

Minho smirked, “Let’s go find his room.”

“The nurse said wait and wandering around a hospital is kind of scary”

Minho slid out of his bed. Ignoring Jisung completely, “Then we gotta hurry before the nurse gets back.” He walked over to Jisung who had been sitting on the chair beside his bed and tugged gently at his arm, “Don’t worry, it's not an abandoned hospital and even if it was I’ll protect you.”

Jisung’s heart fluttered and he audibly said,“Huh?”

This kid was clearly trouble and yet here he was sneaking around the hospital with him. They had already managed to go up one floor and hadn’t ran into suspecting doctors. A coughing person startled Jisung and he held onto Minho tightly, “Wow, you really are a scaredy cat~”

“Leave me alone…” he backed away embarrassed. “Did you have to bring the IV? It’s really loud and squeaky?”

“I know, but what can I do? It’s helping ease my headache since I basically threw up all the nutrients left in my body,” Minho shuttered recalling the memory.

“TMI”

“You asked,” he replied. “At any rate, I think we searched this entire floor. Should we go up another level?”

“Maybe we should ask someone?”

“And risk getting caught? Ha!” Minho spoke too soon as he turned the corner and ran straight into a guy holding a bunch of papers. The papers flew in the air and Minho would’ve fell backwards taking the IV with him if Jisung didn’t help him to stay on his feet. “What the fu-”

“Chan?!” Jisung cut Minho off. He went to help the short pale doctor to his feet.

Chan took his hand with a laugh. He eyes looked exhausted, but his smile was so bright, “Jisung? Hey, it’s been a while.”

“Yeah, man where have you been?”

“I graduated!” he replied bending down to stack the fallen papers together.

Jisung followed in suit, “That’s right! DJing was a side gig for you. The community misses you dude. It’s not the same without you.”

“Hmm maybe DJ Chan will make an appearance in the night scene again, but for now… Doctor Chris will be doing his rounds and organizing paperwork,” he sighed, but his face still had a smile on it. He must be a really jovial guy. “By the way, who is he?” Chan whispered and wiggled his eyebrows. “New guy?”

Jisung shoved him and the other laughed at the blondes’ expression, “No! This is Minho he’s a bartender. We just happened to both end up stuck in the hospital on Christmas.” Minho was unimpressed. Jisung’s attention was very much preoccupied with this Chris guy. It bothered him… I mean the guy seemed nice enough, but he really wanted to just get Jisung to his friend. This guy was a doctor what if he told them to go back to their rooms?

It finally registered to Chan that the two both had hospital wristbands on their arms, “Are you both patients?”

“Ye-”

“Shh,” Minho cut Jisung off and Jisung sent him a strange look. “Do you know where X-rays are done at?”

“Hmm,” Chan pretended to think about it. “They’re on the next floor up. Why?”

“Well, actually Feli-”

Minho grabbed Jisung up, “Thank you so much and sorry about the papers. Chan right? I’ll make it up to you. Drinks on me. Okay? Bye~~” They disappeared behind the corner leaving Chan with the papers still strewn around him.

Jisung frowned as Minho held onto his arm tightly as he rushed to the elevator. “Hey, Minho. That hurts.” When he got no response he yanked his arm back, “What are you doing?”

Minho scoffed, “The whole plan was to avoid doctors and you were just chatting it up back there.”

“Chan is my friend. He wouldn’t send us back to the ER especially if he knew we were looking for Felix. They’re cousins!” Jisung accidentally yelled at him.

“Oh I didn’t kno-”

“Of course you didn’t. Maybe if you had even bothered to ask before pulling me like that then I could have told you. We just met like thirty minutes ago. Don’t act like you suddenly know m-” Minho grabbed his arm again and pulled him into a room. “What are you doing?” he asked for the second time that night.

“I heard something,” he peered into the window and they saw a doctor angrily storming past. Minho sighed. He leaned against the door, “Look, you’re right and I’m sorry. I was out of line. I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know why, but I guess he just seemed like an enemy.”

“Enemy? Chan? Why?”

Minho looked at the others brown eyes in the dimly lit room as if the answer to the question would be there. Finding no answer he broke eye contact and ran his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know. I think my brain was just telling me to avoid all doctors. Sorry…”

Jisung smiled. He really couldn’t understand this guy, but he could feel his sincerity. “Okay, well if you’re sorry then-”

“AHHHHH” a blood curdling screech cut Jisung off and they both screamed in return. They whipped their heads in the direction of the sound and saw an elderly man looking at them from his hospital bed. “GHOST! NO! DEMONS! ARE YOU COMING TO COLLECT MY SOUL?!”

“W-we should leave,” Minho opened the door and they both took off down the hall.

“Why would you hide in a room with someone in it??” Jisung asked as they turned down the hall to the elevator.

“How was I supposed to know that there was a patient in there?”

Jisung pressed the elevator button. To their surprise there was still a doctor on the elevator. They couldn’t run because then they would look suspicious. Jisung looked to Minho who was just as silent as he was, “It’s a doctor.”

“Shhh I know just act casual,” he whispered back. Minho straightened his posture the best he could and confidently walked into the elevator to stand beside the doctor. Jisung followed him into the elevator looking everywhere around the elevator in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with that doctor. Why wasn’t the elevator moving? Ah, they forgot to press a button. Did Minho notice? Did the doctor notice?

Then, Jisung heard a laugh and his whole body tensed up, “You know I can hear you. After all, it’s an elevator.”

“Shit,” Jisung cursed under his breath.

“It’s cool let me handle it,” Minho said determined to keep his promise to help Jisung find his friend.

“No, you’re the one with an IV,” he turned around and met gaze with the doctor that was barely as tall as him. Maybe it was the fact that he looked so young that gave him the confidence to ask, “Um, by any chance do you know where we could find this one patient.”

Minho was shocked. He didn’t think that Jisung would tell a doctor their mission so easily. Still… he didn’t interrupt after what happened with Chris. He didn’t want to make Jisung upset again.

“Maybe if you told me the name?” the doctor responded with an airiness in his tone.

Jisung looked at Minho. Minho made a promise. He would get Jisung to his friend. Maybe, the key wasn’t to avoid doctors. Maybe, if they confronted them then they could get the answers quickly. Nothing had come from avoiding them so far. He shrugged his shoulders and Jisung gave a slight nod back, “His name is Felix Lee.”

The doctor made a face. He seemed confused or maybe it was more of a look of surprise? He turned to the elevator buttons and rapidly started pressing the open button. “Uhh you know why don’t you go to the front desk and ask.”

What was with this doctor? “You said you would help,” Minho said.

“I said maybe,” as soon as the elevator doors opened he sped out. “Anyways, I gotta go.”

He said something else, but it was hard to hear since he was halfway down the hall and his back was turned to them. They both peaked their head out of the elevator to watch him disappear at the end of the hallway. “This is why we don’t ask the doctors,” Minho made a snarky remark to Jisung.

“Yeah yeah at least I wasn’t the smart ass who hid in an occupied room and scared that old man”

“How was I supposed to know?”

Someone cleared their throat behind them, “Ahh so it was you two.” They both turned around quickly. It was their attending nurse. They stepped out of the elevator and stood in front of her. “Do you know how long I was looking for you two? The only clue I had is your friend and then I heard that Mr. Park got scared on this floor. That poor man,” she let out a breath to try to calm her anger. “What do you two have to say?”

“Sorry,” they said in unison with a bow.

Her cheery nature got the best of her and she slung an arm around both of their shoulders, “If you guys want to go check on him that badly then we can make a stop past his room.”

“Really?!” Jisung’s eyes gleamed in excitement.

She nodded, “Yep! But don’t think that this let’s you off the hook. You guys are both in trouble for wandering around the hospital during treatment.”

“Okay~”

Surprisingly enough they had been on the right track. A couple lefts and one right and they arrived at a door labeled Felix Lee, “Don’t be too loud.” She knocked on the door before sliding it open, “Mr. Lee I believe these two were looking for you. If you wanted to go see him you two didn’t need to sneak around the hospital.” Only Jisung apologized again and she continued on her rant, “You nearly gave Mr. Park a heart attack. The poor guy. His eyesight is bad he thought you two were grim reapers coming to collect his soul in the middle of the night.”

Minho heard the attending doctor in the room laugh. He looked over. It was the guy from the elevator! He glared at him. They wouldn’t have gotten caught if he had just shown them where the room was. This is why you can’t trust the doctors. He turned and looked at Jisung and Minho, “Which one of you is the friend that will be taking care of him?”

“Taking care of him?” Jisung asked. Minho watched as concern spread across Jisung’s face. The doctor began explaining the diagnosis, something about a concussion. Before he even finished speaking the guilt of dropping his friend had caught up to Jisung and tears were pooling his eyes. Minho grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently hoping to ground him. “Okay. Thank you, Doctor.”

The doctor turned to say some things to Felix and the nurse. In that moment the tears began to flow silently and Jisung tried his best to wipe them from his eyes. Minho never let go of his hand and whispered reassurances to him, “Hey Jisung… it’s gonna be okay. Your friend will be okay.”

“I know,” he whispered back. “I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because I’m glad that the situation isn’t as bad as it could have been. Also…” he let go of Minho’s hand and gave him a hug. “Thank you for helping me find Felix.”

Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung the best he could with the IV drip still in his arm. “Of course. Thank you for trusting me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend that this was beta read and that I didn't rush the ending because I didn't know how to end it. Nothing unusual here.


	3. Day 4: Changlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Felix meet in person in the ER on Christmas Eve.

Felix limped over to the front desk, “C-can I get a new doctor?”

The nurse stood up quickly, “Sir, you need to be treated.”

“No. Nope,” he shook his head and immediately got dizzy. “Not by him,” he placed a hand on the counter to steady himself.

“What’s wrong with me as a doctor?” Felix heard someone say from behind.

“Doctor Seo!” the nurse called out to the man in the white coat who was approaching them at the front desk.

Felix spun around and felt the blood rush to his head. There was Doctor Seo coming closer with a clipboard in hand and flipping through his files. “You-” Changbin said as Felix felt himself losing consciousness. Felix dropped to the ground and Changbin ran over. He quickly took off his stethoscope and checked Felix’s pulse and heartbeat. He took out his flashlight and shined it into his eye. The nurse had come over with a bed to put him on. When Felix’s pupils dilated he put his light away, carefully scooped him up and laid him on the bed. “Someone go take him to get a scan. He just fainted, but I feel like there may be slight trauma to his brain.”

Changbin headed down the hall. He needed a moment to collect himself. The nurse called out, “Sir, where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back”, Changbin told the nurse. The last thing he least expected to happen was happening right now. He bit on his fingernail, a habit he did when he was nervous, as he looked through the boys paperwork. “Felix Lee. Shit.” He entered the elevator and just his luck there was his ex. “Ah, Woojin-hyung you won’t believe it this kid just fainted on me earlier.” There was no response from the other male and his heart clenched tightly. He hadn’t seen him in forever. He thought things ended well. He tried again to make conversation, “Oh are you working tonight too?” Woojin simply nodded and for some reason this made his blood boil. He had been going out of his way to try to make things normal between them again by texting everyday and never got any response. He had done his best to repair things between them. “Just a nod? Don’t tell me you’re mad at me. If this is about canceling on dinner-”

For a brief moment a look of confusion crossed Woojin’s face, “Not everything is about you Changbin.”

It was then he realized Woojin had no idea what he was talking about. It was then he realized that maybe he hadn’t been receiving his messages all this time. The elevator opened and someone that he hadn’t even noticed was there exited. Now, they were alone and Changbin was about to explode, “Then, what is your problem? I’m not an idiot. You don’t answer my calls or texts anymore.”

The visible frustration was evident in Woojin’s face and the pain burned in Changbin’s chest, “Weren’t you the one who ended things with me?”

“I said we needed a break,” he didn’t even realize Woojin felt like that and it hurt so much. “Balancing work and our relationship became difficult, but that doesn’t mean I wanted you out of my life completely.”

Woojin was silent and Changbin went to reach for his hand. Maybe he  _ could _ get him to understand, but his hand halted when Woojin said, “You know when you say let’s take a break that it’s putting an end to a relationship. Especially when the next time I see you you’re kissing some girl in the break room.”

Shock. That’s what Changbin was feeling, “You saw that? I can expla-”

“No. I’m over whatever this thing we have is Changbin. So, just leave me alone.”

The elevator door opened and Woojin left. The world went mute. Changbin didn’t press any buttons he just stood there. He still loved him so much. He loved him so much that it hurt. He shouldn’t have told him that he wanted to take a break. His eyes started to water and a stray tear slipped out. He wiped his eyes, “No, I gotta make this right.”

He pressed the button to open the elevator, to follow him and explain. As soon as the door opened two boys ran into him almost knocking him down. One of them just barely fell over bracing himself on the railing. Changbin caught the IV that the other boy nearly knocked to the ground. The door slowly closed back and the three stood in silence. “It’s a doctor”, one of them whispered.

“Shhh I know act casual.”

They did anything, but that and their unnatural behavior made Changbin laugh. A laugh he definitely needed at the moment. “You know I can hear you. After all, it’s an elevator.”

“Shit”

“It’s cool let me handle it.”

“No, you’re the one with an IV”, he swiftly turned around meeting Changbin’s gaze. “Um, by any chance do you know where we could find this one patient.”

Changbin raised an eyebrow, “Maybe if you told me the name?”

The other looked back at the male with an IV who had also turned around. He shrugged and told him the name, “His name is Felix Lee.”

Suddenly, Changbin remembered the patient he had. “Uhh you know why don’t you go to the front desk and ask them,” he rapidly pressed the open elevator button.

“You said you would help,” the one with the IV spoke up.

“I said maybe,” Changbin replied. The elevator opened up, “Anyways I gotta go. Good luck finding your friend,” he quickly left the elevator and did a slight jog towards the trauma center. He went up to the front desk, “Can you pull up the records for Felix Lee?”

“Oh a nurse just dropped them off. Here ya go”

He handed them over to Changbin and he quickly flipped through them, “Just like I thought. He has a mild concussion. Okay, great. Thank Mina for me.” He began walking down the hall and flipped a page, “Room 0325.” He turned a corner and walked a bit further down the hall. He peered in through the door and there was the boy he had seen earlier still asleep. He almost felt bad for completely forgetting he existed because of Woojin. He opened the door and went inside. He sat down his clipboard and grabbed Felix’s arm to check for injuries.

Felix jolted awake from the touch. He pulled his arm away and with a drowsy voice said, “Wha-”

“Mr. Felix Lee~” Changbin waved. “I’m your doctor Seo Changbin,” he extended his hand. Felix looked at it and shook it. He was skeptical of the doctor and they both knew why, but neither mentioned it. Changbin smiled grateful that Felix was being compliant this time. “Now, can you explain to me what happened?”

“I fell”

“A little more detail would be helpful.”

“I was putting up something, my friend dropped me and I fell through a glass table”

Changbin grabbed his clipboard again and started writing things down, “Okay, well that explains the concussion.”

“I have a concussion?!”

“Yes, it’s mild though and can be treated over the next few days. Do you live with anyone?”

“No…”

“Do you have anyone that can take care of you?”

“Umm, maybe the one who dropped me in the first place. I have to text to him.” He tapped at his pocket where his phone usually would be. “My phone?” Felix asked Changbin.

“Ahh the nurses have it right now. We had to get a scan for any trauma to the brain and it couldn’t go in with you,” he reached for Felix’s arm again, but Felix jerked away.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking for any other injuries. Doing my job. I’m a doctor,” he sighed and went to start by his feet instead. He applied pressure on his left and right foot. “Does this hurt?” Felix shook his head. He then applied pressure on his left ankle and leg. Felix shook his head again. He applied pressure around his right ankle and leg, but this time Felix winced. “Where does it hurt?”

“My ankle,” Felix replied.

Changbin lifted up the sheet and noticed the purplish swelling on the right ankle, “And you were walking on it?”

“I didn’t want to have you as my doctor.”

“Because of  _ that _ ?”

“Yes, because of  _ that _ . You could be some kind of pervert.”

Changbin rolled his eyes, “I was in a bad place at that time. Did I seem like that kind of person to you?” Felix looked away. Changbin was right they had only talked when Felix was camming, but weren’t they all also looking to talk a little? “Also…” Changbin grabbed his clipboard and flipped to view Felix’s profile. “You’re not even of age to be on  _ that _ site.”

“Legally, I’m an adult.”

“You’re nineteen. You have to be twenty-one,” Changbin rebutted.

“So what? Not everyone can just become a doctor you know. Some of us no matter how hard we work get nowhere.”

“Felix…”

“No. Don’t say my name when you don’t know me. Just fix me so that I can go home”, Felix felt annoyed. He had done some things in his life that he regretted. He didn’t do them anymore, but the man in front of him knew what he did. He felt exposed. He felt dirty.

“Okay,” he stood up and took note of a few other things in silence. Then, a nurse came in.

“Oh, Doctor Seo did you get the scan results?” she asked.

“Yes, thanks Nurse Mina”, he responded without turning around. She walked over and placed gauze down by the bedside. “Gauze?” he questioned while looking at her.

She nodded and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, “I noticed that he was limping and thought you might need it in case it was a sprain.”

“Thanks. Can you send someone to bring ice? I want to try to bring this swelling down a bit,” he asked her.

“Sure,” she nodded and exited the room.

“She seems nice,” Felix said. “Nurse Mina right?”

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t you mention a Mina to me before?”

“I thought we weren’t gonna mention  _ that _ ”

Felix rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Isn’t that her though? The one that had a crush on you and kissed you in the break room?”

Changbin sighed. Felix was so interested in his life that he hadn’t noticed or made complaints about Changbin treating his injuries. He replied, “Yeah, it is.”

“She’s pretty.”

“She is.”

“You think she’s pretty, but you don’t like her?” Felix asked.

Changbin tensed, “I’m gay, not blind. You’re asking too many questions now just the way you did back then.”

Felix couldn’t help, but give a slight smile, “I guess… but ya know if you don’t like her you should make it clear.”

Changbin chuckled, “I guess…” There was silence in the room. Changbin stood up from his stool and was writing more things on his clipboard. “Can I ask you a question?”

“I don’t see why not. You are the doctor here.”

“Why did you stop?” Changbin asked. Felix tilted his head in confusion. So, he elaborated, “You suddenly disappeared.”

“Oh…” Felix visibly grew uncomfortable. The dirty feeling washed over him again, “I didn’t need to anymore.”

“What about your family?”

This is why Felix didn’t want to get treatment from him. Changbin was the only person he told his real personal information while camming, “ I got a scholarship from the university and now I’m working part-time to help my mother with bills.”

Felix couldn’t see it, but Changbin was happy. Incredibly happy. That was the best news he had heard all day. He pet Felix’s hair, “I’m proud of you. I never thought that life suited you.”

“It didn’t suit you either Mister Doctor. You paid me to talk to you and even insisted that I put on more clothes because you were uncomfortable. Is my body that unappealing?”

Changbin stepped back and cleared his throat, “Okay, I’m going to prescribe some medication and we’ll keep you here overnight.”

“Wha- it’s Christmas!” Felix whined.

“I know. Imagine how I feel.”

The door slid open and Nurse Mina was standing there along with a shorter blonde and a brunette with an IV drip. “Mr. Lee I think these two were looking for you,” she was smiling, but her voice sounded annoyed. “If you wanted to go see him you two didn’t need to sneak around the hospital.”

“Sorry…” Jisung mumbled.

“You nearly gave Mr. Park a heart attack. That poor guy. His eyesight is bad he thought you two were grim reapers coming to collect his soul in the middle of the night,” she explained the situation to Changbin and Felix as they walked through the door. Changbin tried to stifle his laughter and Nurse Mina’s face flushed a little, “H-here is the ice.”

Changbin smiled, “Do you actually mind finishing it up for me? I’m going to prescribe some medicine for him.” She nodded and he turned to Jisung and Minho, “Which one of you is the friend that will be taking care of him?”

“Taking care of him?” Jisung asked.

Changbin nodded, “Yes, taking care of him. He has a mild concussion… it’s kind of what happens when you drop someone's head on a table.” Jisung looked worried and Changbin squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, “Don’t worry. He’ll be fine. I’m going to get his medication and by the end of the week he should be doing a bit better. He’ll need to come back to get examined in two weeks just to make sure the healing is going well.”

The blonde boy nodded, but the tears in his eyes was a clear sign that he was stressed about the situation. The brunette next to him squeezed his hand and Jisung sniffed, “Okay. Thank you, Doctor.”

Changbin gave another pat on the shoulder before turning to head out the door. Felix called out to him, “Doctor Seo, you should clear the misunderstandings.”

Felix didn’t know why, but he just felt like he had to tell him. The feelings that Nurse Mina had towards the doctor were obvious. Changbin should tell her clearly that he wasn’t interested and he knew that. There were other misunderstandings he should clear besides that though. “I’ll clear them…” Changbin smirked as he looked Felix up and down. “...and Felix it’s not unappealing.”

Felix flushed red, “T-that’s not.”

“Huh? What are you guys talking about Lix?”

“It’s nothing. Have a good night doctor.”

“Have a good night Felix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the clear lack of understanding in medical terminology, but I hope you enjoyed the doctor trilogy portion in 12 Days of Stray Kids! Please look forward to the next part of the series tomorrow :)


End file.
